<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bodyguards by SteveM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194261">Bodyguards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM'>SteveM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building A Better World [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kara Danvers wakes in the middle of the night to find Captain Marvel in her apartment asking for a favour there really is only one thing she can do...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building A Better World [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara Danvers shifted uneasily in her sleep, one hand reaching out to touch the empty space where she wished her wife was sleeping. Fingers automatically traced the outline of hip and thigh despite only touching empty sheet. After two years together she’d become so used to the warm, comforting presence of Kate Kane by her side that she instinctively felt something was wrong anytime she slept alone.</p>
<p>Which did nothing for her mood as a sudden blinding flash of white light burst through her apartment. In the blink of an eye Kara was out of bed and floating in midair, fists raised and eyes glowing red as she prepared for battle. The glare faded and as she blinked away the spots dancing before her she made out a surprisingly familiar figure standing in her living room. The red and blue uniform was flipped from the last time she’d seen her but the face was just as she remembered as was the somewhat flirty smile directed up at her.</p>
<p>“Well if I’d known this was the way you greeted inter-dimensional guests I’d have dropped by a lot sooner!”</p>
<p>Kara stared for a moment, not quite keeping up and in truth still part asleep. Asleep… asleep… why did that ring a bell? Something about being asleep… missing Kate? No, no that wasn’t it… missing felt right though. Something was missing. Something, something like… like clothes! Kara’s eyes went wide as she realised she was hanging in mid-air completely and totally naked then she vanished in a blur of super speed to hurl on the first thing that came to hand. The sweat pants and t-shirt were good enough, even if the t-shirt was one of Kate’s and a little tight on Kara’s slightly more curvy figure. </p>
<p>“Umm, hi Carol, long time no see.” Kara said shyly and was rewarded with a laugh and hug from the grinning blond. </p>
<p>“Trust me, I’ll swing by your universe more often in future!” Carol Danvers said desperately resisting the temptation to do something very inappropriate indeed. </p>
<p>“Just so you know that’s not normal! I mean, no it’s normal that I sleep naked but not, I mean, well. I don’t normally stay that way.”</p>
<p>“So you’re saying you wear clothes most of the time? Good to know.” Carol said trying her best to keep her expression serious. </p>
<p>Kara gave up and her mind belatedly managed to catch up to the conversation. “Oh, wait, why are you here? Something bad? It normally is when people cross realities to see me.”</p>
<p>“Well not this time. Not really.” Carol said and followed Kara’s lead to grab a seat on the couch. “I actually came by to ask you for a really big favour.”</p>
<p>“Of course, anything.” Kara said without thinking and rolled her eyes at the raised eyebrow she got in return. “Not like that! Honestly how badly did Kate and I blow your mind if you’re still thinking like this?”</p>
<p>“Once again, you were floating in mid-air naked, you can’t blame me for being a *little* turned on.” </p>
<p>“I, uh, I guess not.” Kara said with a blush and giggle at the compliment. It still felt weird to her that people saw her that way but she was starting to get a little more used to it. “So what’s the favour?”</p>
<p>Carol sighed and looked a little sheepish. “Got time for a quick origin story?”</p>
<p>“Well I’m awake now so go for it.”</p>
<p>“Remember when I was here last time I told you we’d just been through a big battle? That we lost people?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course.” </p>
<p>“Well one of the people we lost was… was almost like a founding father. Not always a good guy, didn’t always make the right move but always, always trying to look out for everyone. Tony sacrificed himself to save every last being in our universe and when he did, well, it left a hole a mile wide.”</p>
<p>Kara winced and slipped an arm around Carol in sympathy. “I’m sorry. We had something similar happen with Oliver and moving past that… it can be tough.”</p>
<p>“It was, especially for those that knew him well. There’s this kid, Peter. Really sweet guy, genius in the making. Got bitten by a radioactive spider and now he can swing from webs, walk up walls, cling to ceilings, even has the proportional strength of a spider if you can believe it. As he’s still in high school he thought it’d be a good idea to put on a mask and costume to do what he could in New York. Really made a difference too, city took him to their heart which is impressive for New York! He was really close to Tony, looked up to him as a father figure. When Tony died Peter got pulled into his legacy, started filling his shoes. Took a couple of goes but he figured out he could do it his way. Even managed to get the girl along the way.”</p>
<p>“Please tell me they’re both still alive.” Kara interrupted. “Sorry but I’ve been doing this too long not to worry when a story seems to be going well.”</p>
<p>“They are, don’t worry.” Carol reassured her. “Hell I think anyone coming after MJ would end up wishing they’d gone a few rounds with me instead. That woman is a force of nature. Anyway Pete was just about on top of things when some absolute asshole exposed his identity to the world!”</p>
<p>“Oh shit…” Kara breathed, her mind flashing to the problems she’d had when it came to preserving her secret. “Is he okay?”</p>
<p>“Well… yes and no.” Carol hedged. “Yes in that a big chunk of the world didn’t believe it. The press tried to find out the truth but the thing about inheriting Tony Stark’s legacy is you also get the resources of his company which are… impressive. Everything a budding superhero could want including lifelike android duplicates. Pete used a couple to let people see him and Spider-Man at the same time which got the media off his back.”</p>
<p>“So it worked out in the end?”</p>
<p>“That’s the no part. Remember I said Pete’s a high school student? Yeah, you can imagine what the poor guy’s been going through over the last year. No-one will let it go, every time he has plans they’re bullying him about ‘saving the planet’ or ‘going on a date with Capt… uh, Scarlet Witch.’ “ Carol looked guilty at the slip and knew immediately that Kara had picked up on it.</p>
<p>“Oooh, a date with Captain Marvel? What’s the matter Cap, ashamed of being pin-up material?”</p>
<p>Carol glared but it just bounced off the smug expression on Kara’s face. “You know I really hate there’s one person in this multiverse that I can’t just threaten to punch if they catch me out.”</p>
<p>“It keeps you on your toes.” Kara said, patting Carol’s knee in a way that was simultaneously reassuring and condescending. “And yes, I can imagine it. All too well, actually.”</p>
<p>“So anyway its his final year of high school and their graduation ball is coming up. Now you may not know this about me but I really hate letting bullies have the last word.”</p>
<p>Kara snickered and waved a hand in a ‘maybe’ gesture. “Might have been a few hints, yeah. What do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“That Pete and MJ arrive at that dance with an escort that will never, ever be topped.”</p>
<p>“Why Carol Danvers, are you asking me to the ball?” Kara said with overblown giddy excitement. </p>
<p>“I’m giving you a chance to come with me, yes.” Carol said unable to hide the chuckle at Kara’s amateur dramatics moment. </p>
<p>“Not that I’m complaining but why me? Why not, well, someone from your universe?”</p>
<p>“Because two flying blond beauties flanking the happy couple will be an awesome visual and said blondes both being ‘from space’ will add an extra layer to the impressive. Plus it gave me an excuse to come see you.” Carol said with a warm smile and another comically long lingering gaze over Kara’s body. She got a cushion in the face for her trouble.</p>
<p>“Well if you think we can make the trip without problems and it doesn’t take too long then sure, I’d be up for something a little less apocalyptic than the normal day to day stuff.”</p>
<p>“Fantastic. And thanks Kara, Pete’s one of the good ones and really doesn’t deserve the constant shit show life seems to dish out to him.”</p>
<p>“Well… you said, uh, MJ was it? From what you said it sounds like she’d make at least most of that worth it.”</p>
<p>“She would and she does. Though it’s a little odd seeing them work that out, they’re a bit… what’s the word… dorky around each other in a really sweet way.”</p>
<p>“And being young and in love I’m assuming that comes out when those of us with a little more wisdom and a lot more cynicism keep it hidden?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just a bit.” Carol said shaking her head at some private memory. “One of these days I think he’s gonna blush so hard the mask catches fire.”</p>
<p>“Talking of our work clothes… what are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“Oh full superhero spandex, definitely!” Carol said, reaching down and flicking up the edge of the blue sash she wore around her waist. “I got my Sunday best out for this.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed and was just about to go pull her glasses off and trigger her own suit when a thought hit her. “Uh, you did say this was a graduation ball, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, why?”</p>
<p>“And you’re trying to make a point to the bullies about nice guys getting the breaks?”</p>
<p>“Where are you going with this?”</p>
<p>“Well… give me a sec, wait right here!” Kara got up and vanished around the stud wall of her bedroom to the one locked wardrobe. There was a rustle of super fast changing and she walked back out… only she wasn’t wearing her normal suit. Instead she’d gone for the old skirt and bodysuit combo she’d started out with what felt like a lifetime ago, though she’d gotten bored one evening and swapped the old S logo for something closer to her new suit.</p>
<p>“Wow!” Carol took in the grinning Kryptonian, shaking her head in admiration. “That’s… that’s not something you just wear for Kate is it?”</p>
<p>“Nope, this is my first suit. My best friend made it for me and… well, it seems like the right choice.”</p>
<p>“Oh it is, it definitely is! Good lord your legs look incredible in that getup!”</p>
<p>Kara blushed and lifted into the air slightly to spin on the spot. “Kate thinks that might have something to do with why no-one ever noticed the similarity between Supergirl’s face and Kara Danvers.” She muttered the words as if embarrassed but there was more than a hint of pride in her voice.</p>
<p>“She might have a point there.” Carol said as she tried to commit the image to memory. “Well if you’re comfortable wearing that to a high school graduation ball I think we’re ready to go.”</p>
<p>“Eh, not my universe and if I ever need to come help out with something a little more brutal I’ll wear pants. How do we do this?”</p>
<p>“Just take my hand, I hit this button and the world goes all… liquid for a few seconds.” Carol said, brandishing a small control box. “Apparently it’s keyed to my brain so I end up guiding us around between universes. No idea how that works but Reed got very very excited when I showed him the Key and, well, this is the result.”</p>
<p>“Okay, in that case…” Kara touched down and almost delicately took the offered hand. “Show me a whole new world Captain Marvel.”</p>
<p>Carol grinned and hit the button. There was a brief pause then true to her word the world seemed to melt away around them, dripping by and leaving a swirling maelstrom of what seemed at first glance to be stars  in the blackness of space. It was only when Kara looked closer that she saw the detail within each one, saw the reality they held playing out before her. </p>
<p>Suddenly there was a whip-crack of sound and whatever, wherever they were seemed to lurch violently. To her shock Kara felt her grip shake loose, Carol’s hand slipping from her and suddenly she was falling out of control towards one point of light that grew rapidly with unbelievable speed, reaching out and swallowing her whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Kara’s surprise she didn’t hit the ground like a cannonball, instead popping back into reality a couple of thousand feet above what she thought might be Metropolis. She looked around but couldn’t see any sign of Carol which was going to make getting back home tricky to say the least. First things first, she thought to herself, try to figure out where the hell you are!</p><p>The skyline was certainly familiar and a few seconds of checking where she thought the usual landmarks should be was enough to confirm this was, indeed, Metropolis. But very definitely not her Metropolis. There was just enough out of place and the entire downtown area looked like it was recovering from being struck with a nuke. Building work was going on everywhere and there was a certain rundown look to the place that seemed very out of place for Kal’s hometown.</p><p>She got a much bigger surprise when she glanced across the bay and noticed the second city lying improbably close by. Almost immediately she recognised the familiar church, the tower block of Wayne Enterprises and of course the seemingly endless parade of gargoyles that were such an ever-present feature of Gotham. She frowned and was just about to fly over for a closer look when a single word reached out from the usual cacophony of city life and called to her.</p><p>“Kal-El, no.”</p><p>Kara’s head snapped round and she saw far below what appeared to be a memorial sitting in a well kept park right in the middle of the city. Several cop cars were sitting with their lights flashing and in front of them a group of four people staring down… </p><p>“Kal.” The word was a whisper as Kara took in the shirtless man standing confused before what, now she took a second glance, seemed to be his own memorial. His face was different to the one she knew, his build bigger and more muscled but even so there was something familiar about him.</p><p>The group facing him were familiar too. She didn’t know them, not exactly, but two of them at least she could put names to. The Flash and Diana of Themyscira and they both looked scared as hell. Which, judging by the look on Kal’s face, was exactly the right reaction to have! Kal’s heat vision lashed out, splashed onto a shield the robot - no, she corrected herself as his head turned, the cyborg - morphed from his armoured shell. It only bought him a couple of seconds though as he was thrown back, the tail end of the heat vision slicing a cop car in half. </p><p>“He’s confused, he doesn’t know who he is!” Diana’s voice carried clear on the wind as Kal turned and picked up the head of his own fallen statue. He hurled it at Wonder Woman who quickly blocked it with her own shield and the inevitable fight started. Kara hung in the air, caught in a moment of horrible indecision. She had no idea what was going on, how this world worked. For all she knew the four ‘heroes’ were evil, trying to finish off Superman once and for all. Or this could be a twisted version of her own Kal, following in Zod’s footsteps. </p><p>She held her ground, watching and hoping the situation would become clearer and, after a fashion it did. She saw Diana try to restrain him, saw him grab her, saw the others rush to her defence only to be thrown to the four winds. She saw him grab Diana by the throat, saw them exchange headbutts only for Kal to fly up a couple of feet then smash down, sending Diana crashing through the concrete.</p><p>Diana hissed at the pain and tried to roll away but it was already too late. His hand was back at her throat, pulling her upright and holding her in an unbreakable grip. She saw his right arm pull back, a fist that could shatter planets fall towards her face. She saw her death approaching but she was a warrior, an Amazon and if death was to be her fate today then she refused to look away from it. She saw… she saw… the hand stop dead, an inch from her nose. </p><p>She saw Kal’s confusion, his muscles straining to push his hand through her head. She saw the fingers curled around his wrist, holding him as still as if it were set in cement. Diana let her eyes follow the hand to a slim arm wrapped in blue, the red cape snapping in the breeze. She saw blonde hair and a beautiful face staring at Kal with concern while on her chest a familiar sigil seemed to shine like the sun. </p><p>“Kal. Kal can you hear me? It’s Kara.” </p><p>Superman tried to pull clear but she held him steady, much to Diana’s shock. She looked again at the newcomer and this time saw the strength and power pulsing beneath the surface, her confidence and control beyond anything Diana had ever seen from Superman or, if she was being honest, even the most accomplished of her Amazonian sisters. </p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Diana realised the question was directed at her and forced herself out of her shock. </p><p>“He was brought back to life, he can’t remember who he was and just sees enemies!” She said quickly, wondering who the hell this woman was and where she’d come from.</p><p>“I see. Can you move back?”</p><p>“Not while he still has hold of me.”</p><p>“Kal, let her go.” Kara said softly. “She’s not a threat to you. None of them are.” </p><p>The blow was lightning fast and only Barry, lying on his back in the rubble of what had been the memorial, saw it clearly. Superman released his grip on Wonder Woman, throwing her away as his fingers curled into a fist. His massive arm swung so quickly Barry saw the shockwave as it broke the sound barrier to connect squarely with the slim blonde’s face. What Barry didn’t see, much to his surprise, was that fist exit on the other side of her head or the seemingly inevitable fountain of blood and gore. No, instead he saw the fist connect and stop dead, the woman seemingly barely even noticing the impact.</p><p>“You’re going to make me do this the hard way, aren’t you?” Kara sighed and she threw a punch of her own. If anything it was even faster but she had fought Kryptonians before, hell she’d fought Kal before. She aimed her punch right into his gut, driving the air from his lungs and leaving him gasping in surprise. He staggered back and she let him do so, releasing his arm and watching as he gathered himself. She figured there was a three way split on what he’d do next. Attack, run or talk.</p><p>The roar of anger told her exactly which option he’d chosen and she waited until his fingers were almost around her neck before rocketing into the sky, her boot catching him in the ear as she went past. By the time he’d turned around she was back on the ground watching him carefully. This time he let his heat vision fly only to find it countered by Kara’s own blue beams which steadily pushed back his red rays until he had to turn away or risk frying his own eyeballs. </p><p>Kara held herself back and let his anger build. She wanted him focused on her now as no matter how strong these others happened to be the odds were they couldn’t come close to handling an enraged Kryptonian. She’d done this before, once, years before. Her and Kal fighting each other through National City when he’d seen her as his mortal enemy thanks to some reality warping Kryptonite. That had been an even fight but it had also been ever so long ago and Kara Zor-El had done so much since then. The truth was she’d never felt so confident in herself or her powers and despite the danger she almost smiled at the sudden realisation that this was very much not a fair fight.</p><p>He charged, rushing forward like a bull and finding his target suddenly gone as Kara side-stepped and flicked her cape out of the way like a matador with a bull. He came to a dead stop virtually instantly, turning and throwing a series of punches that could shatter mountains at her face. She didn’t bother with anything so drastic as ducking, instead moving just enough to either side to avoid each blow. As the last one raced towards her she brought up an open palm and let his fist crash against it.</p><p>The sound of the impact echoed off the buildings and could be heard across the bay in Gotham. Wonder Woman had made it back to her feet and stared in shock at the scene that met her astonished gaze. Superman was standing rooted to the spot, his muscles still trembling with the effort and the strange blonde woman with his symbol on her chest simply… stood. She seemed almost relaxed, her hand solid as the world they stood on as she just watched to see what his next move would be.</p><p>With a snarl he launched himself into the sky, whether to get a run-up or escape Wonder Woman had no idea. An instant later the stranger had rocketed after him and here, too, it was clear that Superman was outmatched. She closed the distance in a heart beat and no matter what he tried to do she stayed a few feet above and behind him. Never close enough to grab, never far enough away for him to turn and get his heat vision focused on her.</p><p>After a few minutes she started to force him down, closing off his escape routes before he’d even made the turn, guiding him back to the memorial until they were racing over the park almost at head height. Of course to do so she was closer than ever and a couple of times Flash saw his fingers brush the trailing edge of her cape. As they looped back she finally made her move, rolling and diving to wrap her arms around his, a knee in his back as she forced him down to a mostly soft landing in the grass. </p><p>He bucked and thrashed but couldn’t dislodge her. He felt her draw near and threw his head back, trying to break her nose but once again she easily dodged. When she was close enough that he could feel the warm breath on his neck he braced for a fatal blow. Instead he heard a voice that he did not know yet, somehow, felt familiar.</p><p>“Kal-El, son of Jor and Lara, the last son of Krypton… remember them. Remember Martha and Jonathan Kent who took you in, kept you safe and raised you as their own son. Remember the world you never knew and the world that you call home. Remember all those who loved you and those who still do. Remember what you mean to the people of this world. And remember what the House of El stands for, what it has always stood for to all, even those who have forgotten. Remember hope, Kal. Remember yourself.”</p><p>She felt him still beneath her, heard his breathing slow and calm. His head turned but slowly this time, the anger and fear gone. She saw his eyes soften as something changed and he nodded slowly. She carefully released him, standing up but ready to stop him if he threatened to harm anyone. He rolled over and pushed himself to his feet, turned to face her with a look of confusion. </p><p>“I… who… how do you know me?” He asked, his voice cracked and dusty.</p><p>Kara smiled and the world seemed suddenly a little brighter. “My name is Kara. Kara Zor-El and some things cross any boundaries Kal. Death and Reality included. Where I come from we’re cousins.”</p><p>“Cousins? I don’t have…”</p><p>“It may be different here and I’m not sure this is the best time to explain. Let’s say that in my experience there is one thing that links all members of the House of El across time and space. El mayarah.”</p><p>“Stronger together…” Kal echoed the English translation and shook his head in wonder. “How did… why are you here?”</p><p>“That’s an even longer story.” Kara laughed and looked around at the group of heroes carefully approaching them. “And not one I’m entirely sure I know the answer to. Let’s just say I think something decided I was needed here. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better.” He took a breath and looked around, some of his confidence returning. “I think I was… dead?”</p><p>“You were Kal.” Diana put in. “We brought you back.”</p><p>Kara laughed and waved an apologetic hand at the collection of astonished looks they turned on her. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just some things never change.”</p><p>“Whoever you are I think we owe you our lives.” Diana said, her own smile rivalling Kara’s as she extended a hand. “Diana of Themyscira . I like the cape by the way.”</p><p>“Kara. Or, I guess to make things easier, Supergirl. And if we’re talking costumes those boots are killer.” Kara said as she took the hand and was surprised at the strength in the grip.</p><p>“Supergirl? Not Superwoman?”</p><p>Kara winced and shrugged. “Wouldn’t have been my first choice but I’ve grown to like it. One less syllable for someone to shout when they need help. Talking of which, I should probably be trying to… woah!”</p><p>Without warning a jagged swirling silver portal popped into existence maybe fifty foot above them and Kara felt herself being pulled upwards. She fought against it, managing to achieve some sort of balance as she held herself in the air above the group and realised it seemed to only be affecting her. Oh well, she thought, what have I got to lose at this point?</p><p>“I think this is my ride!” She called down to the heroes below. “Take care of each other and good luck!”</p><p>“We will and thank you Supergirl!” Diana shouted back. </p><p>As the pull increased Kara flew a quick loop and half twist in the air to line herself up and dove into the portal which snapped shut behind her heels as if determined to let no-one else through. She felt reality rush past then a blinding blue sky opened up before her and she tumbled out only for a gloved hand to reach out and catch her.</p><p>“Kara! Oh thank god! What happened!” Carol Danvers looked genuinely worried for the first time since Kara had known her and she couldn’t quite resist gently teasing her.</p><p>“Oh nothing much, looked like reality just needed a helping hand. Never happens to you?”</p><p>Carol glared at her but the relief shone through and somewhat spoiled the effect. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Having to explain to Kate that I lost her wife somewhere in, well, everything is not a fun thought.”</p><p>“Could have been worse… you could have to tell Alex!” Kara teased as they settled in to a leisurely flight towards the distant twinkle of New York.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker was having what, for him, passed as a very good day. His fellow Avengers hadn’t exactly been impressed at one of their own being publicly outed in a revenge plot and most had been quietly looking for a way to even the score with anyone who’d so much as looked at him funny. Some had wanted to do so with a great deal more noise when they heard what Pete was having to endure on a daily basis and it had been all he could do to convince Wanda not to hex the entire school when she heard about the weeks of abuse thrown at MJ just for daring to be in love with Peter. </p><p>All of that built up frustration seemed to have been channeled into this one night and everyone seemed to be pushing the boat out to make sure Peter and MJ had the best prom in history. Happy and Pepper had arranged for the use of the latest collaboration between Stark Industries and Rolls Royce, the blue glow of an arc reactor just visible behind the immense grill. Doctor Strange had quietly cast several enchantments that would make sure any objects ‘accidentally’ aimed at the couple would be returned to sender. Bruce, being Bruce, had put his head together with Reed Richards and given Peter a new watch. Nothing special they assured him but if, at any point, he didn’t particularly care for the music the event DJ was playing it could easily override the system from half a block away.</p><p>Wanda had spent some time with MJ figuring out her dress for the evening and had been rather surprised how enjoyable that time had been. Something about MJ’s view on the world clicked nicely with Wanda’s and the two had become fast friends. Peter’s tux had been left in the very safe hands of his Aunt May although she’d been told in no uncertain terms that Pepper would be picking up the bill. When MJ and Peter saw each other for the first time there was at least a two minute gap where both stumbled over their words and generally acted like star struck teens. That alone was reward enough for everyone that had made it happen, enjoying the moment of being able to do something for one of their own that didn’t involve death defying odds and mortal peril.</p><p>It was just at the tail end of that moment as Pete and MJ started to get comfortable with each other again, that the portal snapped open and deposited Carol and Kara at the far end of the enormous living space at the top of Avengers Tower. </p><p>“Ah, I see the security’s arrived.” Happy said and shook his head at the look of shock on Peter’s face. Not that he blamed the kid really. Poor guy had first met Carol on the battlefield and as first introductions go seeing a beautiful blonde in a skin-tight costume smash apart the gigantic spaceship that had been about to kill you, deal with the group of aliens that were also about to kill you in the blink of an eye then casually turn to face what was left of the baddest army in the universe… well it made an impression. Add in the mild concussion Pete had at the time and Happy was pretty sure the guy would have a crush until his dying day.</p><p>“Uh, hi Captain Mar, uh, Ma’am, uh Carol.” Peter stammered, forcing himself to use her first name even if it did take a couple of goes. Beside him MJ rolled her eyes and walked up to hug the grinning blonde.</p><p>“Hey Carol, don’t mind him, his brain will reset in a minute.” </p><p>“Want a bet?” Carol asked, stepping aside so both MJ and Peter got a proper look at Kara.</p><p>“No. No I do not.” MJ said, her eyes going wide. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Always. Except when I’m not.” Carol winked. </p><p>“Serious about what?” Kara asked in confusion. </p><p>“Oh Carol said she’d get someone that’d make an impact. I didn’t realise she meant ‘give every single person at the party a lifelong crush’.” MJ said with a smirk as she pulled Kara into a hug. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to be at the party?” Carol asked mischievously. </p><p>“Your point being?” MJ said as she reluctantly stepped back and extended a hand. “Michelle, though please call me MJ.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Kara.” </p><p>“Ooh, nice space name! Just odd enough to be exotic here. Better than Carol anyway.” MJ said with a wink at Captain Marvel.</p><p>“In more ways than one.” Kara agreed, quickly reading the room and joining in on the teasing. MJ burst out laughing and glanced at her boyfriend. </p><p>“I think this is likely to be the best we’re getting out of him right now. Kara, meet Peter Parker.”</p><p>“The Spectacular Spider-Man!” Carol added with a theatrical flourish.</p><p>“What? I don’t call myself that. I really don’t.” Peter said looking mortified as he took Kara’s hand.</p><p>“Don’t let it get to you. You should hear some of the ones I get landed with.” Kara said sympathetically. If she ever found out who’d come up with Maid of Might…</p><p>“You know we probably don’t need the security right? I mean I don’t want to put you to any trouble…” Peter said, clearly still nervous as hell.</p><p>“Peter, Carol told me what you’ve had to put up with this last year.” Kara said, picking her words with care. “Trust me, I really really get how the secret identity bit can get in the way, especially when people know that shouldn’t. From what she said you’ve handled it all far better than I would have, or did for that matter. It’d be my pleasure and honour to be part of a little payback to the bullies.”</p><p>“I can see why Carol had you top of the list!” MJ said, impressed. “Talking of we’d better get going if we don’t want to be late.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was all in favour of trying to sneak into the high school gym that was doubling up for their prom venue but MJ was having none of that. She took the lead and walked in proudly with Pete on her arm, both of them looking radiant. Ned had been waiting for them and threw a big goofy grin and thumbs-up in their direction. A couple of their classmates seemed to be about to come over and say hi when the taunts started to fly.</p><p>“Watch out everyone, it’s the webbed menace!”</p><p>“They’re letting criminals graduate now?”</p><p>“They’re letting *murderers* graduate now?” </p><p>“All that fame and you can’t even get Hawkeye to come to prom with you, huh Parker?”</p><p>“Yeah, thought you were going to turn up with the Black Widow!”</p><p>“Should have been easy as she’s dead! Just web up a shovel and start digging!”</p><p>As if on cue (and, indeed, it was as Kara had been listening in to every word and debating whether to just freeze breath the lot of ‘em for the evening) the double doors swung open to let Supergirl and Captain Marvel fly slowly through and hover in flanking position either side of the happy couple. Just for once Kara found herself a little envious of someone else’s power. As much as she loved just being able to ignore gravity she had to admit that Carol’s photon energy spiralling and sparking beneath her made for an incredibly impressive sight.</p><p>The prom fell silent, every eye turned to the new arrivals. There was a subtle wave of movement as the usual hangers-on and enablers moved back slightly from those that had been hurling the abuse. One in particular looked about ready to ensure he wasn’t getting his tux rental deposit back and Kara guessed that he was the one who’d made the shovel comment. Still she was just here to add to the visuals, this was very much Carol’s show.</p><p>“That wasn’t a very nice thing to say.” Carol’s voice was ice cold and even Kara found herself momentarily taken aback. “Natasha Romanov was a good friend of mine. She died to bring back every single person that got snapped away and this is how you repay her?” Her fist glowed as she took aim at the guy who was now cowering back. </p><p>“But that’s what you’ve been doing for almost a year now isn’t it?” Carol said, her eyes machine-gunning the room and noting those who turned away. “Ever since a lunatic decided to frame Peter Parker for his crimes you’ve tried to hound this man, your friend, out of this place. And when the verbal got boring you resorted to physical force. Attacking him in the hopes of… what? Forcing him to fight back, showing you he was Spider-Man?”</p><p>She laughed but there was no warmth in the sound. “If he was, well, you’d have just annoyed someone who you believed to be a mass-murderer with super powers! How do you think that would have ended! Those of you who joined in… and I’m willing to bet I know exactly! Who! You! Are!” She pointed at different members of the graduating class with each word and without fail they shrank back ashamed. “You graduate today but you’re still children who think you can make the world do what you want.”</p><p>She gestured at Peter and the angry but proud MJ at his side. “These two have borne all of it with grace and dignity beyond their years. I have seen Peter take it all in stride and move on, determined to be better tomorrow than he was yesterday. Ever since he started working with Tony on the Stark Internship programme he’s shown time and again that he’s going to change the world for the better. But this, ah, this is your last night as part of his world isn’t it? For some of you this will be the last time you see Peter Parker and I just bet there’s some of you who were entertaining thoughts of having one last chance to attack him.”</p><p>Kara recognised her own cue and floated down to land beside Carol as she finished up her speech. “Any of you that want to do such a thing you’re more than welcome. Just one thing… you’ve got to go through a couple of girls first.” At the word ‘girl’ Kara let her eyes flair red and blew a sliver of cool air from the corner of her mouth to make her cape swirl behind her. She, too, had caught the more nervous ones in the crowd and now she saw them back away, some already slipping out of side doors and off school grounds as fast as their legs would carry them.</p><p>“No-one? No-one at all?” Carol said and she let her helmet vanish and the glow fade as she strode forward until she was nose to nose with the one who’d insulted Natasha. “How about you… what’s your name anyway?” She looked him up and down with disdain, his impressive physique that spoke of years working on the football pitch dwarfing her slim figure but she didn’t seem to care.</p><p>The guy stammered but couldn’t get anything coherent out. MJ cheerfully piped up “That’s Eddie. He’s a dick.”</p><p>“No powers Eddie, just you and me. Come on, you’re so much bigger, it’ll be easy.”</p><p>Eddie shook his head, a look of horror in his eyes. “No? Oh, maybe it’s the armour, is that what’s doing it? Well I’m sure my friend would be happy to oblige, you’re surely not scared of a skirt are you Eddie?”</p><p>He glanced over at Kara who’d let the heat vision drop away but the cold stare she gave him wasn’t really an improvement. He shook his head again and backed away, words finally coming to him.</p><p>“I, I, I’m sorry. Sorry for what I said. Didn’t mean….” He swallowed and fled, his nerve breaking. Carol waited until the door slammed shut behind him then lifted herself into the air just enough to be seen over the heads of the crowd.</p><p>“My apologies to you all for the interruption. Normally I wouldn’t dream of doing this but I have a real problem with bullies. If it’s okay with you we’ll stick around for a while just to make sure nothing nasty happens but if any of you want to have a chat about, well, anything we’d love to talk to you.”</p><p>There was a general cheer from the crowd and everyone relaxed a little. Carol dropped back down and squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “Was that okay?”</p><p>“Little over the top but I think it worked.” Peter smiled and for the first time Kara saw the man lurking beneath the awkward teenager. “Thanks Carol, I really appreciate it. You too Kara.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Carol said with a grin and Kara nodded her agreement before adding: “If you really want to thank us just do me one favour.”</p><p>“Anything!”</p><p>“Go show MJ the time of her life, she deserves it.” Kara winked and MJ actually blushed as Peter smiled and led her to dance floor.</p><p>“Smooth Kara, real smooth.” Carol laughed as the two superheroes retreated back to the far wall.</p><p>“What can I say? Marry Kate Kane, get a complimentary crash course in charm!”</p><p>“Oh, clearly.” Carol said with a smile. </p><p>“Do you think they’re actually going to be brave enough to come over here and ask you anything?” Kara said.</p><p>“Probably but not for a little while. The energy stuff tends to make normal people a bit wary. Plus we were going for scary so it’ll be a few minutes until the hormones kick in. Just long enough, now that I think about it, to ask what’s bothering you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Come on, you’ve been a bit off since I turned up and saw you naked.”</p><p>“Ever think that had something to do with it?”</p><p>“Not considering what we got up to the last time I was in your reality, no.”</p><p>“It’s… it’s nothing.”</p><p>“Nope, sorry, not letting you get away with that. Come on, spill.”</p><p>“I, it’s just… “ Kara sighed and super-sped a couple of chairs over for them to sprawl down on. “Over the last few years alien refugees have become more and more common on Earth. Not just refugees either, some genuine honest-to-Rao immigrants looking to build a better life by choice. As they’re becoming more visible it’s like humanity… pushes back. Finds it harder and harder to accept them because of what they can do, their culture or even just their looks.”</p><p>“Surely that shouldn’t surprise you? Assuming your Earth is anything like ours individual humans have never been particularly good about accepting anyone who looks different to themselves.”</p><p>Kara groaned with frustration and shook her head. “I know, I know but… but I didn’t grow up here Carol. Krypton was different. Not completely free of bigotry or prejudice of course but the idea that we would treat someone differently because of their species or gender or skin colour… it wasn’t something that ever occurred to me.”</p><p>“Ah.” Carol suddenly had a different air about her, one of understanding and wisdom. “I think there’s someone you need to talk to and as it happens he’s here as a backup.”</p><p>“Huh, what backup, where?”</p><p>“Over… there.” Carol nodded towards the far wall and Kara saw someone in janitor overalls leaning casually against a wall. She noticed his eyes were alert and scanning the room, his hands curling into fists almost as a matter of habit every time something seemed wrong or out of place. His face was ruggedly handsome though a mass of dark brown hair hid a considerable amount of it including two enormous mutton chop sideburns. </p><p>“That guy? The one who needs a sherpa to find his cheek?”</p><p>Carol laughed and nodded. “Yeah, that’s Logan. Go have a chat with him somewhere private. Just tell him I said you two should talk about… about his experience with humanity’s caring nature. He’ll get it.”</p><p>“Why do I feel like this is a setup?” Kara asked as she got up.</p><p>“Because it is. But not how you’re thinking. Trust me Kara, it’ll make sense.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara found herself reluctant to talk to the slouching ‘back-up’ Carol had pointed out. It wasn’t just that she felt ridiculous asking the question Carol had given her but there was something about him that practically screamed to give him a wide berth. He was tripping every warning sense and instinct Kara had and after years of being in the hero game there were a lot to trip. Nevertheless she *was* a hero so took a deep breath and walked over.</p><p>“Hi, uh, Logan is it?” She asked with her warmest and least-threatening smile.</p><p>“What do you want kid?” The voice was low and gruff, almost a growl and Kara realised this wasn’t likely to be easy. On the other hand Carol wouldn’t have sent her over if she didn’t think it was worthwhile.</p><p>“To talk, if you’ve got the time.”</p><p>The man snorted an unamused laugh. “Thought you were the one that was going to be asked the questions tonight.”</p><p>“Honestly I wasn’t expecting that either. Didn’t have Carol pegged as the mingling type.”</p><p>Logan grunted and it almost sounded to Kara like a respectful grunt if such a thing existed. “Don’t let her fool you kid, Cap’s got a good nose for keeping people at ease. Comes in handy.”</p><p>“Funny you should say that. She said we should talk about your experience with humanity’s caring nature, direct quote. Which doesn’t strike me as an easy topic.” Kara said, still trying her best to keep up a sunny disposition. </p><p>Logan raised his head and give her a long, hard look. His eyes, she realised with a shock, spoke of age and experience far beyond his physical appearance. “Did she now…” He stared at her and she gave as good as she got until he nodded and with something that might, in a favourable light, be considered a smile gestured towards the door. “Come on kid, this isn’t a conversation for them.”</p><p>Kara frowned but followed anyway. “Uh, aren’t you meant to be security?”</p><p>“Figure if we’re needed Carol will let us know. She ain’t exactly the quiet type when shit hits the fan.”</p><p>“Fair point.” Kara conceded as Logan led her to a stairwell and headed up. “About that ‘kid’ thing…”</p><p>“When you’re over a century old you think about people differently.” Logan said over his shoulder.</p><p>“Would it help if I told you I’m technically over 50 myself?”</p><p>Logan paused and took another look at the beautiful blonde in the short skirt. “Technically?”</p><p>Kara shrugged. “There was a brief, 25 year stop in a timeless area of space involved. Also I age far slower on Earth than I would normally.”</p><p>“Huh.” Logan once more met her gaze but this time there seemed to be a purpose to his stare. “Well well, you’re full of surprises. Logan, though most know me as Wolverine.” He held out a hand and Kara reached out to shake it.</p><p>“Kara Danvers. Supergirl when I’m working. Oh, and Kara Zor-El if you want my birth name.”</p><p>He felt the strength in her grip and started rapidly reassessing his first impression of the seemingly young woman on the step below. “Kara. Suits you.” He let go of her hand and resumed the walk upwards. </p><p>“Where are we going anyway?” Kara asked.</p><p>“The roof. Never liked confined spaces.” Logan opened the door at the very top of the staircase and walked out into the cool night air. He took a deep breath and Kara saw him relax slightly, muscles easing from what she’d taken as combat readiness but now wondered if it was just a tenseness from being surrounded by people. </p><p>“Me neither.” She said lifting herself gently into the air and floating forward. “25 years in a pod the size of fridge gives you a real appreciation for the great outdoors.”</p><p>“You do that a lot?” Logan asked, gesturing towards her feet and the gap between them and the ground.</p><p>“Every chance I get.” Kara said with a smile. “Normally I try to, well, be normal to not freak people out but when I’m with someone with a metal skeleton…”</p><p>Logan froze and raised one eyebrow. “Carol tell you that?”</p><p>“No. X-ray vision, sorry.” Kara tapped the side of her head and looked a little sheepish. “How’d you get it?”</p><p>Logan shook his head and chuckled. “You don’t believe in being subtle do you kid?”</p><p>“I’m a flying reporter and you’ve got a metal skeleton. So in this case, no.” Kara threw him another smile and was surprised to see it returned.</p><p>“Good. Got no time for ducking the truth. I’m a mutant.”</p><p>“A… mutant?” Kara asked, confused. “Is that like a meta-human?”</p><p>“Kinda. I was born different. Lot of us were. Powers normally kick in around puberty, often triggered by stress.”</p><p>“And you… mutated to have a metal skeleton?”</p><p>“No, I heal real quick. Stronger and faster than most too which comes in handy when I’m using these.” He flexed his hand and three gleaming metal claws slid from his knuckles.</p><p>“Woah…” Kara flew close, fascinated. “Are they… they can’t be natural, right?”</p><p>“The metal isn’t, the claws are. Hey, careful!” Logan snatched his hand back as Kara reached out to run a finger down one of the claws. “These are adamantium kid, they’ll slice your fingers off!”</p><p>“Really?” Kara said with a smile and before Logan could react she reached out and grabbed one of the claws in her right hand and shook it. “I don’t just fly Logan…”</p><p>She let go and showed him her unmarked palm to a look of genuine shock from the older man. “What the… how strong are you?”</p><p>“Normally I’d say try and run me through to find out but if those claws have bone in them best not. I don’t want to break you.” She glanced around and saw the usual detritus that seemed to gather on rooftops the world over. Cans, bits of wood and… yes, there was a chunk of metal that looked like it had once been ballast for an old air conditioning unit. She picked it up and passed it over. “Can you bend that?”</p><p>He gave her an odd look but put some muscle in to the request and managed to put a 45 degree bend in the scrap metal before handing it back. She turned to face away from him to minimise the chances of any sharpened hitting him and held the chunk out in one hand, resting her thumb against the metal. She twitched her muscles and there was suddenly a perfectly thumb-shaped hole in the scrap.</p><p>“Right.” Logan shook his head. “You really are full of surprises. Can see why Carol like you. Beat her ass did you?”</p><p>“Only because she attacked me first.” Kara said, feeling the need to defend her honour a little. “But… yeah, at least it was going that way until a Kree fleet showed up.”</p><p>“Bet that went down well.”</p><p>“She got over it.”</p><p>“And what are you getting over kid?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Carol wouldn’t get you to ask that question unless there’s something bothering you too. Tell me what it is and I’ll give you an answer.”</p><p>“Okay.. where to start…” Kara thought for a moment then gave Logan a brief run down of everything that had happened on her earth to have her worrying all over again about human / alien relations. She tried to compress it as much as she could but it still took almost twenty minutes to go through it all and by the time she was done Logan had an odd look on his face and a sadness in his eyes she hadn’t expected.</p><p>“Well I get why Carol sent you to me.”</p><p>“Really? Great! Is it… is it great?”</p><p>“On your world you have aliens. Here we have mutants.” Logan said, ignoring the question. “We’ve been around for thousands of years but sometime in the last century the mutant population exploded.” He saw the question coming and raised a hand. “Not literally. Just there was suddenly a lot more of us. All with abilities homo sapiens don’t get. Most are minor, some…” He flexed a hand to pop his claws. “… not so much.”</p><p>“In the 60’s the world started to find out about us and you can imagine what the reaction was.”</p><p>“Fear?”</p><p>“Yeah. They hunted us Kara. Treated us as the enemy. In some cases turned on their own sons, their own daughters.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“Don’t be. You didn’t do it.” Logan sighed and looked at his still-extended claws. “Others saw us as nothing but weapons. Experimented on us. One of those involved hoping my healing factor could keep me alive while they pumped liquid metal into my body and grafted it to my bones.”</p><p>“Oh Logan…” Kara’s face was a picture of miserable empathy and Logan realised it was entirely genuine. Yet again he found his view of this woman shifting. What had she been through to relate so thoroughly to such pain?</p><p>“Trust me, they regretted it. As mutants became more and more obvious in society they wanted to register us. First to know where we were, then to put us in certain places then to judge if our powers were too dangerous and finally to ‘cure’ us.”</p><p>“But this isn’t something that needs curing!” Kara exploded, suddenly angry. “It’s… it’s evolution! That’s what mutation is! The future of the human race and they wanted to ‘cure’ it?”</p><p>“Yep. That went as well as you’d think. Point is it really hasn’t been an easy time for mutants. We’ve been tolerated at best, usually much, much worse. But here’s the part that Carol wanted you to hear.”</p><p>He held up his hand, this time without the claws and raised three fingers. “One, despite everything we’re still here and stronger than ever.”</p><p>He dropped one finger and tapped the second one. “Two, just as there’s those who hate and fear us there’s people who support and help us. There are schools for mutants that help them harness their powers as well as get educated. There are politicians the world over introducing equality acts. And sometimes, just sometimes, the cops don’t automatically assume we’re the bad guys.”</p><p>He let the second finger drop leaving just one more. “Third, and most important, it’s getting better Kara. It might take centuries for everyone to figure it out. There might always be some that fear us. But in the end… we’ll win. Compassion wins. Hope wins.” He noticed her touch the symbol on her chest and the watery smile that seemed to be for someone, something very very far away. “Something I said?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, no. Well, yes, sort of. On my planet this was the crest of my family. On Earth it’s become a symbol of hope. Maybe… maybe when all’s said and done that’s enough.”</p><p>Logan surprised her with a genuine, warm smile as he nodded agreement. “If you’re what they’re pinning their hope on it might be. Come on, we should get back to the party. Just our luck if someone tries to kidnap Parker while we’re up here talking.”</p><p>“Does that happen a lot?”</p><p>“You’d be surprised.” Logan held the door to the stairs open this time and Kara nodded her thanks as she went by. </p><p>Over the years Kara had gotten into the habit of scanning any room she was walking in to with her x-ray vision, at least when she was in her work clothes. As a result she reached out and slowed Logan down as they approached the last door before the dance, a grin on her face.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Trouble?”</p><p>“No… not exactly.” Kara chuckled to herself as she watched the scene unfold. “Let’s just make a quiet entrance, okay?”</p><p>Logan frowned, not entirely sure what Kara was driving at but willing to go along with it. They slipped through the door and suddenly he understood. There was a small but growing crowd around Captain Marvel and even without any kind of super sense it would be obvious that pretty much every teenager in that crowd was crushing big time. Which, Logan admitted, was understandable considering the gorgeous blonde with the stunning figure and skintight costume but he wasn’t exactly at home with saving people from situations like this. Thankfully for both Logan and Carol another hero close by was a little less socially awkward.</p><p>“That’s where you’ve been.” Supergirl’s voice came from above Carol and she looked up to see the Girl of Steel casually floating down to stand at her side. A couple of those quickest on the uptake glanced upwards to take full advantage of the view afforded by the skirt but none were too blatant about it. After all they suspected both women could easily turn them into greasy smears on the wall - or, for that matter, on the moon - and even teenage lust had limits. </p><p>“Uh… yes?” Carol said, a little unsure of where Kara was going with this and trying to avoid begging for rescue from a group of well-meaning fans. </p><p>“No use hiding talking to these wonderful people.” Kara said with a big, beaming smile that instantly had most of the crowd wondering where to buy a Supergirl t-shirt. “You’re the one that asked me to the ball, remember?”</p><p>“I did? Oh, OH! Oh right…” Carol mentally reset and offered Kara her hand. “Would you care to dance Supergirl?”</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask Captain Marvel.” Supergirl teased reaching out and sweeping Carol into her arms.</p><p>“Hey, uh, not that I mind but normally I lead.” Carol whispered.</p><p>“I know, but let me drive just this once.” Kara replied under her breath and the next moment Carol felt herself rise into the air, Supergirl effortlessly carrying them both up to dance in the middle of the room, spinning over the heads of the crowd below. </p><p>“You know you’re wearing a skirt, right?” Carol said and felt Kara’s chuckle through the strong arms that held her.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but screw it. There’s a thousand up-skirt shots on Earth-Prime anyway, what’s one more world? Besides, this is definitely worth it.”</p><p>Carol smiled and let herself relax. Her instincts tried to fight back, the sensation of being so utterly dependent on someone else grating against everything she’d come to rely on over the years. But, while she hated to admit it, here was someone who put her at ease in a way that only one other person on this planet - or any other come to that - ever had and right here, right now that was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks again for helping out.” Carol said, wrapping Kara in a hug that a couple of her fellow Avengers thought went on a little longer than they’d expect. The top floor of Avengers Tower was crowded with people who’d wanted to see the strange visitor from another dimension and Kara had enjoyed meeting them all over the course of the last hour since they’d left Pete and MJ at the ball, Logan staying behind just in case anyone got brave.</p><p>“Anytime. And hey, I got to meet all of you, that’s more than worth hoping a reality or two.” Kara said with a smile at the gathered crowd of heroes. </p><p>“Which reminds me, Thor was hoping to fly with you.” Rhodey put in. “He’s had a bit of an inferiority complex in that regard ever since Carol showed up so go easy on him?”</p><p>“I… uh, sure.” Kara said, slightly confused at the odd request but not wanting to appear rude.</p><p>“Great, he’s out on the balcony warming up.” Rhodey said with a suspiciously big grin. Ah well, Kara thought, what’s the worst that can happen?</p><p>“Ah, Supergirl, I see you got my message.” Thor said in his most serious voice. “Thank you for accepting my challenge.”</p><p>“Challenge? It didn’t sound like…” Kara tried to protest but was cut off.</p><p>“If you could just pass me my hammer we can begin.” Thor said, gesturing towards a low table on which stood an odd object. Almost like an oversized sledgehammer head on a short handle Kara thought, wondering where the trick was here. She was sure now there was one… maybe something to do with Thor himself she wondered? Could he turn on a dime in  mid-air or something?</p><p>“Sure.” She said with a shrug, stepping over and wrapping her hand around the upturned handle. It felt… odd. Warm. Heavier than she’d expected certainly she thought as she swung it up but really well balanced. She was suddenly aware of a deep, echoing silence from behind her and turned to find every Avenger present staring open-mouthed.</p><p>“Uh… did I do something wrong?” Kara asked, confused. She looked at Thor but he seemed as shell-shocked as the rest. No, wait, not the rest Kara realised. Not all of them. She caught sight of Carol and noticed she was slowly turning purple with the effort of not laughing. </p><p>“Carol, what’s going on?” </p><p>It was too much and Carol burst into an adorable chuckling laugh as her sides shook. “I…. I tried to tell you all. Didn’t I… oh god… didn’t I tell you? Oww oh that hurts….”</p><p>“Uh, well, that doesn’t help… did I do…something?” Kara was still confused and Carol walked over to her, weaving slightly thanks to still being half-convulsed with laughter.</p><p>“Sorry Kara, it’s something Thor tries with every Avenger. Mjolnir is an enchanted hammer and, well, here… read that.” She moved Kara’s hand to rotate the hammer and let her see the writing engraved on the head.</p><p>“Whosever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor?” She read before looking accusingly at a still speechless Thor. “I assume those that aren’t worthy, what, get zapped?”</p><p>“No no, they just can’t move it.” Carol said wiping away tears. “You can count those that picked up that hammer on the fingers of one hand with a couple spare fingers left over and you just swept it up like it was nothing. Not that I’m surprised.” She added with a grin. </p><p>“So, wait, while I’m holding this I’ve literally got the power of Thor? Like the Norse god Thor?”</p><p>“Pretty much, yeah.” Carol said. “Uh… why do you ask?”</p><p>Kara grinned and gave the hammer a couple of experimental twirls. “You might want to stand back.”</p><p>She concentrated and heard a voice whisper in her mind. She couldn’t make out the words but she felt the world shape itself around her. The storm called out to her, the power of the lightning and thunder reaching for her hungrily and she knew in that moment how powerful she would be. Her natural gifts combined with the power of the gods… who could stop her? She raised the hammer and storm clouds rushed from the horizon, blackening the sky. Lightning slashed through the air, hit the hammer and a blinding blue glow burst around her. Most of the Avengers had to look away but two remained. Thor watched as if hypnotised, wondering if this was the moment his worthiness was found wanting. Carol watched concerned for her friend, eyes that stared down supernova barely bothered by the fury of the storm. </p><p>They saw the lightning flicker and earth on the hammer, the words engraved in its surface burning cold fire as they seemed to shift and melt. And in the middle of it all was Supergirl, her hair flying in the sudden wind, her body seemingly unaffected by the forces surrounding her. And then, just as quickly as it had started, everything fell silent and dark. Everything save the hammer itself which still glowed as if cooling from the forge.</p><p>“What… what was that?” Hope van Dyne asked, blinking away the spots dancing in front of her eyes.</p><p>“It felt like it was time for a little modernisation.” Kara said with a mischievous grin as she tossed the hammer to a relieved Thor. He turned it over to see what she had done, read the inscription then laughed out loud.</p><p>“Yes, yes indeed! I apologise for the trick Kara Danvers, please, join me in a drink!”</p><p>“Well alcohol doesn’t really affect me.” Kara warned Thor but he waved her protest away,</p><p>“Asgardian mead it is then! Come, this deserves to be celebrated!”</p><p>“Wait, *what* deserves to be celebrated?” Carol asked, feeling like she’d missed the punchline. </p><p>“This!” Thor showed her the hammer and Carol read the words out loud so everyone could hear.</p><p>“Whosever holds this hammer, if *they* be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.” She looked over at a smirking Supergirl and shook her head. “Nicely done Kara and yes, it was definitely time!  Oh, which reminds me, I need to go make a call.”</p><p>“A call? To who?” Kara asked in confusion. </p><p>Carol laughed and threw Supergirl a look that threatened to ignite her cape. “You’ve got your wife, I’ve got mine. And if Valkyrie sees those photos of us dancing *before* I’ve told her about them then I’m gonna be sleeping on the couch until Ragnarok!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate Kane shifted uneasily in her sleep, one hand reaching out to touch the empty space where she wished her wife was sleeping. Fingers automatically traced the outline of hip and thigh despite only touching empty sheet. After two years together she’d become so used to the warm, comforting presence of Kara Danvers by her side that she instinctively felt something was wrong anytime she slept alone.</p><p>The ringing of her phone seemed ridiculously loud in the stillness and she groped across the bedside cabinet for the cursed rectangle of metal and glass. </p><p>“This better be important.” She growled as she hit the answer button and slapped the phone to her ear without bothering to check the caller ID.</p><p>“I loooove you. That imp… important enough?”</p><p>“Kara? What are, wait, are you… drunk?”</p><p>“Me? No no no, can’t get drunk silly. Just happy ’s all.”</p><p>“You are! You’re drunk!”</p><p>“Drunk with love….”</p><p>“Wait, HOW are you drunk?”</p><p>“Gonna fly over, be be there…”</p><p>“Hey, no drunk flying! I can’t believe I just said that…”</p><p>“It’ll be fine, I’ll fine.”</p><p>“Seriously, no. Supergirl slamming into a building would not be a good look!”</p><p>“‘sokay, no suit anyway, no-one will know.”</p><p>“Really? How many beautiful blondes can fly through buildings without noticing?”</p><p>“Awww, you think I’m beautiful!”</p><p>“Well duh.”</p><p>“You too! You’re beautiful I mean. God I love your eyes…”</p><p>Kate reached over and grabbed her tablet from the night stand. She’d long ago learned that having a second screen to hand was a real help when tracking down criminals and co-ordinating attacks. Now it proved to be even more useful as she tapped out an urgent message to Alex and hit the send button. </p><p>“And you’ll see them in a couple of days, remember?”</p><p>“Not quick enough! Flying over!”</p><p>“And what are people going to think when they see Kara Danvers flying?”</p><p>“They won’t! No supersuit, no superfirl. Supergirl. No clothes, no Kara Danvers!”</p><p>“No clo… Kara, NO! You’re not flying here naked!”</p><p>“Whhhhhhy not?”</p><p>Thinking as fast as she could while juggling a clearly drunk Kara and the ridiculously early hour Kate quickly pulled up a web site on the tablet and started tapping in data.</p><p>“Because if you fly here who’s going to eat the seven pizzas that are on their way to your place from the best pizzeria in National City?” Which, she thought to herself, was thankfully still open and always willing to do a rush job for one of their best customers.</p><p>“Huh? What se..seven pizzas? No pizza here?”</p><p>“They’re on the way. Full spread of Hawaiian, pepperoni, meat feast and even the Danvers Special.”</p><p>“Ohhh, mushrooms, garlic and bacon!?!?”</p><p>“Yep. Should be there in twenty minutes or less!” Kate’s tablet pinged and she breathed a sigh of relief. “And Alex will be there in ten as it’s been way too long since you had a sister night!”</p><p>“Sister night, yay!”</p><p>“So you going to tell me where you got drunk?”</p><p>“Not drunk! Happy!”</p><p>“Sorry, forgot. You going to tell me where you got happy?”</p><p>“Carol called, took me dancing! Her space god friend had mead. Lot’s of mead. Why? Why.... Why is the mead gone…”</p><p>“Carol? Wait, Carol Danvers?”</p><p>“Higher, Further! Longer…”</p><p>“Faster love.”</p><p>“HigherFUrtherLonger!”</p><p>Kate groaned and fought down the urge to facepalm. “No no, it’s Higher. Further. Faster. Not speak faster.”</p><p>“Ohhhhh, that does make more sense.”</p><p>“She okay?”</p><p>“She’s *great*! Doesn’t like bullies though…”</p><p>“I’m shocked.” And if she stood by and let you get drunk she’s gonna be extremely shocked the next time I see her, Kate thought. Like, 60,000 volts up the ass level of shocked. Of course knowing her she’d probably like it.</p><p>“Hey, did… did you know she beat Thor in an arm-wrestle!”</p><p>“Umm, no. Also, who’s Thor?”</p><p>“He was, was, was not happy about that…. “</p><p>“Uh, at least he didn’t try to arm wrestle you?”</p><p>“Oh he did!”</p><p>“Oh god… how bad?”</p><p>“Relax, relax it’s fine, I fixed the hole. And Nebula laughed! At least I think she did, it’s so hard to tell.”</p><p>Kate was suddenly very glad that this had happened in another reality, at least she didn’t feel obligated to pay for a plasterer… “And you’re okay?”</p><p>“Of course! I’m Superg… ohh, door!” Kara chirped as Kate heard the faint knock on wood through the phone. “Alex!” </p><p>“Kara I… inside now!” Kate heard some odd sounds then the click of the front door and Alex’s voice picked up on the phone. “Why are you naked?”</p><p>“In disguise to fly to see Kate!”</p><p>“Well no-one would remember your face, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“See! I..I… issss a good disguise!”</p><p>“Yes, yes it is but I really wanted to have a sister night. If… if that’s okay?” Alex said and Kate could almost picture the wide-eyed pleading look that went with the question.</p><p>“Yes! Yes sister night… pizza’s on the way!”</p><p>“I know but you know what else goes with sister night?”</p><p>“Ummm…. Musicals!”</p><p>“Yes, but before that warm, fuzzy clothes.”</p><p>“Oooh yes! Right back, say hi to Kate!” There was the sound of a phone being passed over then a couple of quiet thuds as Kara weaved her way across her apartment.</p><p>“Hi Kate.”</p><p>“Hi Alex. Is it bad?”</p><p>“Ohhhh yes. You’re so going to owe me.”</p><p>“There’ll be an extra floor on your apartment when you get home.”</p><p>“You’re using Simpsons quotes now?”</p><p>“One, it’s seriously late and I’ve used up my brain trying to convince a drunk Kara not to fly cross-country to see me. Two, you recognised it so neh.”</p><p>“You two are seeing each other soon, right?”</p><p>“Day after tomor… no, wait, day after today now.”</p><p>“Thank god for that. Okay, gotta go, I’ll shout if I need help.”</p><p>“Thank you. For everything.”</p><p>“Of course, what else is family for?”</p><p>“Good luck!”</p><p>“I’m gonna need it.” Alex said with a chuckle and hung up the call. Kate sighed, putting the phone back and snuggling back into the sheets. On the one hand seeing a drunk Kara was now firmly on her bucket list. On the other at four in the morning she was quite happy to let Alex handle this as a sister thing! As she drifted off to sleep the last thought in her mind was the warm, comforting knowledge that she recorded all her calls…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I was doing the last editing pass on this the news came through of Chadwick Boseman passing after fighting cancer for four years. Shocked doesn’t begin to cover my reaction. To keep any terminal illness private for someone so much in the public eye must be incredibly difficult. To do so while filming movies and all of the attendant commitments to interviews and promotion work without anyone so much as guessing… I can’t imagine how he did it. The only equivalent I can think of right now would be the last few years of Freddie Mercury’s life. The same astonishing quality of work and the same surprise and shock at the loss.</p>
<p>My condolences to his family and friends but also to all those feeling the pain of this loss even if you never had the chance to meet or know the man himself. If you relate to someone for their work, if that means something to you, never let anyone tell you there isn’t value to that. Never be afraid or ashamed of feeling sad at that loss but try to celebrate as well as mourn. Legacy is always a tricky thing to judge but maybe one of the best things we can do is to open a door to a better world even if we don’t get to walk through it ourselves. I have no doubt that through his work countless lives will have been touched and the world changed with those he inspired carrying his memory with them into that future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>